triadnetfandomcom-20200214-history
Ras'lion Gond
"Give me a good damn reason why I should not cut you up into little pieces." Background Ras'lion is a fair and trusting person. Standing just over 6ft 4, he holds his friends and ideals in high regard and will protect them to his dying breath. He is an expert in close combat and is very skilled in pyromancy, giving him a edge in a variety of combat scenarios. Being a Fairan, Ras'lion is physically strong and his tough skin provides him with extra protection when in battle. He known to be sharp and can analyse the battlefield, able to think up with personal and group strategies to win his battles with minimal damage to his own assets. Ras'lion however, can be angered if his friends, or kin is injured or threatened and will go to any lengths to save them. He doesn't like to be angry though, and rarely is. He see this as a challenge for himself to keep calm, not just in battle but a calmer mind allows a better control over his pyromancy. Living in a millitristic family, he was taught the Mustaran code of honor, and as a result Ras'lion is fiercely loyal like most of his kind. If the cause seems just and morally correct, he'll place his faith into it and will always do his up most best for that belief or cause. However this can be used as an advantage over him without his knowledge. Overall, Ras'lion is your typical classic knight in armor, always defending and fighting to his last ounce of strength while keeping his friends and kin on the right path, acting much like a neutral party between friends. Homelife/Training Born to a military family Ras'lion was quickly brought into the ideals of his family and at the age of 7. He started to learn the art of the sword and shield, his brother in IP 26 went to join the Musterian Navy as an engineer. By the time Ras'lion was 12 it quickly spread that he was naturally talented at combat and gained the attention of sword master Dar'golith, an ex Seltrun and family friend who, after being convinced by Ras'lion's brother insisted to personally train him in the ways of a true Mustaran swordsmen. With his parents permission, he accepted the invitation and went on a two year training journey. Seen though this intense but rewarding journey, it was shown that Ras'lion was gifted in the use pyromancy, one of the few rare Mustaran magic's and in turn also highly resistant to heat. Dar'golith also saw he had a powerful immune system, as he hardly got ill or if he did it would only last a day or two. After returning back from his training, Dar'golith suggested that the young Farin should become part of the Triad, the elite in keeping peace in the universe. Trusting him, Ras'lion agreed he would but only when he turned sixteen so he could finish of the Fariran trails to manhood. Doing so, and passing the trials, he applied to the Seltrun Academy on the Traid HQ. His case of entry into the Academy was not what cadets would normally go through, usually having to go three years of pre-training before the entrance tests. His training with Dar'golith was very similar, both teaching him the core beliefs, history and needs of the Triad. He was easily the top in the combat tests, and had a good physic test to boot but countered against this was his written tests and theory which almost failed, but a good knowledge of biology allowed him to pass with the minimum grade. Triad Years Renegade "I fought for the Triad not just during my Seltrun career, but through my training to become one to the best of my ability. And how did they repay me? Sending me on suicide missions that got more men killed the necessary." Ras'lion to Radon during their first encounter in First Contact After the death of Alayna, Ras'lion was in and out of active duty for three years. He was sent on what many would call bertheic or suicide missions. But each time he managed to survive, eventually earning him the respect and the name Infettor (meaning un-killable in the Mustaran language). However these missions caused him many injuries, some of which where near fatal. This was not due to Ras'lion ability to fight or lead, but he sees it as the Triad's fault. In his finals year they kept forbidding certain elements from missions or forced him to make dangerous decisions that risked himself and his teams. The final stroke was on a certain mission that failed because Ras'lion was not allowed to finish off a terrorist who was responsible for bombing and destroyed a civilian shuttle depot. Seeing the terrorist as a 'lost cause' he was going to kill him but was blackmailed into not doing it by a higher up. As a result the terrorist managed to get away and after a few weeks a Triad facility on a Genlor colony was destroyed, killing thousands, and among the dead was the terroist himself, the man that Ras'lion was instructed not to kill. Because of this Ras'lion had enough of the Triad and the way it was going and finally went Renegade. A rouge Seltrun agent that answered to no one but continued to work with the Triad if need be. After several months, with aid from his secret fiancé, Queen Raylow, he joined the Putus Incendia and with his reputation and skill set he gained the title of Head Putus, feeling his skills would be proven much more effective at home then with the Triad. First Contact Combat Ras'lion is your classic up and close combat specialist, he uses a single handed sword, shield and pyromancy. He has been in many combat situations and many have almost put an end to him. But having an uncanny ability to survive deadly situations he earned the name Inffetor (un-killable in Musteran). Because of his training with the legendary sword master Dar'golith, and having an extensive knowledge in the biology of many species, Ras'lion is deadly killer and very skilled swordsmen easily one of the top in the universe and with the ability to use the Pure Flame, many have fallen to him. During battle, Ras'lion will attempt to fight with honor, but is not afraid to kill is necessary but tries to limit bloodshed. Using many sword techniques, notably his Grip Play he can change his way of combat in seconds to outdo and confuse his opponents. And by the time he encounters Finear and Defear in First Contact, his speed and notably his defense became much more advanced with the spirits power, using them to protect not himself but others. Interactions with the group. Radon Ras'lion first met Radon during his time at the Triad Academy, when they both met they both shared almost the same goals and ideals while in a fight they work extremely well together, able to utilize each others weakness' and strengths to win the day. However after they both became of Rentrun status Ras'lion did not see Radon in over five years until the events of First Contact, where he was recruited for P.A.B.A for a mission to investigate murders on Mustar and Skarrapesh. Arunya Like his brother Asteronth, Ras'lion saw that the sword used by Radon since was really a spirit very quickly and saw her as a person not a weapon. This gave them a quick friendship. However Arunya does not speak often to Ras'lion making contact with each other minimal which annoys him as he finds her as a "fascinating" person. Aiden Ras'lion at first did not trust Aiden,whether the fact he had disappeared from all records for almost a hundred years or that he came from a corrupted race, but it never stopped him from working alongside him on missions. It took only a short time until both he and Aiden had soon begun to trade stories from their respective militaries. Aiden often duels with Ras not as a competition or training but to truly show respect for each other. Velgor Although already meeting a few of the Triad's Eye members, Ras'lion is wary of Velgor but a friendship forms after the initial suspicion. Meeting him on the P.A.B.A he acknowledges him as a far more intelligent person but questions sometimes on his opinions and motives. Ras'lion finds Velgor a bit too complex for his liking, especially they way he fights but won't argue with the results he provides. Overall Ras'lion finds that keeping his opinions down around him unless they agree is wise, and a pure way of avoiding a argument that normally ends up with him being thrashed and outdone. Other Interactions Asteronth Ras'lion has the upmost respect for his brother and will always respond to his advice and suggestions, while never letting him fall into harms way. It was Asteronth who got Dar'golith to inspect Ras'lion's skill with a blade and convince him to take him away. Alayna Ras'lion first met Alayna at the academy along with Radon. Being the older out of the three Ras'lion became like an older brother to her and worked well alongside her, either in battle or outside official business, although they could easily have an argument that led to them not speaking for awhile. He could see her feelings for Radon but never told him untill her demise, while blaming himself for her death for not keeping a better eye on her when she used the Soul Bow. Character Development I cannot take all the credit for the development of Ras'lion as many influences from films, games, friends etc have all played a part in the creation of him and without them he just would not be who he was now. Ras'lion is who I would be if I could recreate myself and reality. To be a classic hero who tries to save everyone while seeing the good in all. But many other ideas have gone into Ras' development, some being a Prince or a Judge, too having sway over the dead and being able to nick souls and craft with them. However many of these ideas did not fit his character I had in mind, but the idea of pyromancy did and with myself having my own view on fire, has created it to become a symbol not just for him but for me too. His name though was hard to come up with, for it was always changing and being altered, eventually coming with Raslion but Kris suggested the apostrophe, giving it a unique sound and look and is now stuck with me to this day, even becoming my X-box gamertag and other names in games or websites that needed a username. To be honest, I feel that Ras'lion taught me a few things about keeping calm and trying to see the good in all and without him my life would be not the same as it is now, just a dull teenager without all these crazy, yet imaginative ideas. - Brogan Pryor, Co-creater of the Apocalyptica series. Quotes "Sometimes I wish I was a cloud, floating care free. But that will never happen unless I'm completely evaporated, which in fact can't happen to me because I'm resistant to heat." '' "''So which one is first? the little one? No, damn." "So let me guess, you want me to go on a Triad mission that is certainly going to; injure me, freeze me, somehow burn me, maybe kill me and make me jump in front of running lunatics while you run off and save the universe? If not, I decline." "''It'll be like the good old days, Ras and Radon facing death and danger whilst laughing in the faces of both."' Category:Characters Category:P.A.B.A